Portable computing devices having movable parts generally require hinge mechanisms that assist the movement of one major component relative to another. For example, a laptop computer or clamshell type cellular telephone can be formed of a lower base component that is movably coupled to an upper display component. The lower base unit or assembly can typically include items such as a keyboard, touchpad, buttons, speakers, processors, memory, battery and the like, while the upper display unit or assembly can have one or more displays, touch screens, buttons, speakers and so forth. It is often desirable to electrically connect various operational components from the lower base to the upper display assembly, and vice-versa.
Typically, the lower base and upper display components in laptops, clamshell phones and the like are coupled together using a hinge assembly. The hinge assembly allows an upper display component to rotate or pivot relative to a lower base component, which may remain in a desired static position. The display housing is typically movable about the hinge assembly between a closed position against the base housing and an open position with the display, keyboard and other input devices exposed for use. Such hinge assemblies typically have one portion that is secured to the upper display housing and another portion that is secured to the lower base housing. Portable computer hinges typically incorporate spring/friction mechanisms for rotating the display housing and for maintaining it in a static position. With the constant decrease in the size of portable computers and other similar devices, a desire to decrease the size of the hinge assemblies is strong.
Various issues arise when the design of a hinge assembly is decreased, however. For example, a greater outer force can be required to generate a suitable friction force sufficient to maintain the upper display assembly in an open position. This force increase can result in increased stress on the hinge assembly as well as any associated electrical connectors. In this regard, there remains a need to maintain electrical connections between the upper display portion and bottom base portion without unduly jeopardizing the reliability of such wirings or connections. Further, the ability to provide stronger parts and assemblies that perform a hinging function with fewer overall parts would be beneficial from a manufacturing perspective.
While many designs and techniques used to provide hinge mechanisms for portable computing devices have generally worked well in the past, there is always a desire to provide improvements in such hinges, particularly where such improvements can result in a smaller overall hinge design. Therefore, a smaller yet reliable, rugged, and lower force hinge assembly that facilitates the passage of associated electrical connectors while using fewer parts for use in a portable computing device is desired.